


Peaches and Cream

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 「擁抱自己的慾望並沒有錯。」耶穌坐到猶大身旁，替他擦去臉上的淚水。「你只需要開口。」
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> CMBYN AU  
> 17歲少年猶大/27歲『雙性』青年耶穌（基本上我就是個雷文作者）  
> 這應該是我寫過最多字的一篇文章，故把它單獨放出來

世紀末的最後一個夏天，當都市的人們都人心惶惶擔憂著世界末日的降臨，只有小鎮居民全然置身事外。那年陽光依舊燦爛、空氣中飄盪著濕潤的水氣。名為耶穌的男人就是在某個夏季的午後來到了猶大的家。

這是少年家的慣例，猶大的父親是位德高望重的神學教授，每年都會接待年輕的學者，一是幫他們修改論文，二是這些年輕人可以幫他整理資料。青年一來，猶大就必須將自己的房間讓給他，自己則搬到了一牆之隔的小隔間。

猶大趴在窗前，看著金髮青年走下計程車，向猶大父親握手致意，心裡想著他不過也只是每年造訪這幢老宅的眾多過客之一。

然而出乎少年意外的是，不知從何時開始，耶穌就成了小鎮上的萬人迷。人人都對這位初來乍到的旅客感到好奇，紛紛想打聽他的出身、聽他說一說旅途上的見聞，青年人總是笑笑的一一回覆眾人的發問；許多比較大膽的女孩子都頻頻向他暗送秋波，但青年從沒正面回應過她們的小心思，只是待她們如待自己的姊妹一般；名為耶穌的青年甚至能不卑不亢的反駁猶大父親對於經典的解讀，不僅父母欣賞他，就連家裡的廚娘都喜歡她。唯有猶大認定對方表面上的親切有禮不過也只是道貌岸然的偽裝。

他渴望在在眾人面前揭穿他的真面目。於是他肆意的在眾人面前質疑他口中的故事的真假，屢次在飯桌上反駁他的想法，甚至在泳池邊與他爭執一些雞毛蒜皮的小事。然而青年從未，一次也沒有，因此而動怒過，他從來都只是靜靜的聽著，臉上依舊掛著若有似無的微笑。那看似上揚的嘴角讓猶大覺得他彷彿在嘲笑自己一般。

他一定恨透了自己。猶大想。

他本來在小鎮的生活簡單愜意，直到青年的到來攪亂了一切，猶大開始患得患失。當耶穌不經意的皺眉時，他覺得耶穌討厭的是自己；當他看見耶穌與女孩子們打鬧的時候，他開始害怕自己不夠得體，甚至故意抓了抓頭髮；但當耶穌觸碰到他的身體時，他又會害怕的躲開，擔心自己發紅的耳根，顫抖的手指會洩漏出他內心最深處的秘密；尤其到了夜晚，當他聽見從隔壁傳來的平穩呼吸聲時，他更是輾轉難眠。

他經常藉失眠為由，拒絕耶穌白天時的邀約，實則是偷偷溜進耶穌的房間，躺在繼周前還屬於他的那張床，將頭深深埋進沾染上耶穌氣息的枕頭，貪婪的聞嗅著那若有似無的清香。十七歲的少年仍站在探索感情與性的起點，有時他會從洗衣籃順走耶穌的內褲，並對著它自慰。而少年似乎也在無意間，在帶有淡淡血痕的內褲上，發現了青年人身體的秘密。他為此變得更加興奮。他的腦袋充斥著令他羞於啟齒的念頭。他原以為自己將心思隱藏的很好，直到某次，突如而來早歸的耶穌撞見了躺在自己床上的猶大。他的下體暴露在空氣中，剛射精完仍半軟的陰莖垂在腿間，手裡還緊握著耶穌的貼身衣物。

少年驚恐地看著門口的青年，一股混合著難堪與羞恥的情緒湧上，他哭得像個手足無措的孩子。

青年沒有責備他，反而輕聲安慰他。

「擁抱自己的慾望並沒有錯。」耶穌坐到猶大身旁，替他擦去臉上的淚水。

「你只需要開口。」猶大對上那對澄澈的眼眸，立刻領會了其中的情感。

「我能吻你嗎？」

「務必。」青年說。

在那一刻，愛與被愛都得到了回應。

-

他顫抖的撫上他朝思暮想的臉龐，小心的覆上那對柔軟的薄唇。過往所有等待、試探和嫉妒都在這一個吻中化解了。少年像個最虔誠的信徒，伏倒在耶穌身上，用一個又一個的吻在那太陽曬成黃褐色的肌膚上繪出一條朝聖之路。

青年人的身體近乎嬰兒般光滑嬌嫩。猶大褪去他的卡其短褲時，他漂亮的猶太人陰莖正安靜的躺在他雙腿之間。而在那之下，藏匿著一道隱密的小縫。

「你害怕了嗎？」

「不，」少年正視著耶穌的雙眼，真摯地說：

「你很美。」

他伸手握住耶穌垂軟的陰莖，上下擼動直到它染上薔薇般的緋紅。少年用自己健壯的身軀強硬的擠進青年的雙腿之間，並用剛長出鬍渣的下巴撓弄耶穌的大腿內側。他俯身含住那小巧的肉瓣，用火辣的舌尖舔弄濕潤的陰道，像在品嚐最鮮美的牡蠣般吸吮他嬌嫩的陰蒂，引得身下的人發出陣陣悠揚的呻吟與顫抖。青年將手輕輕置於猶大深棕色的髮絲，既像抗拒，又像在鼓舞少年背德的行為。

猶大用粗糙的指腹摩娑著耶穌的陰道入口，他修剪得宜的手指毫不留情的攪動他緊緻的內壁，連同耶穌所有的思緒。他下意識的夾緊雙腿，企圖阻擋那令人窒息的快感，奈何中間隔著猶大壯碩的軀體，他只能任由慾望向他席捲而來。

突然之間，耶穌發出一聲短促的尖叫，隨即就失聲了，他的身體止不住的抖動。猶大後退了一點，完美的捕捉到了發生在眼前的景象：一道透明的水流從耶穌的陰道噴濺出來，他漂亮的陰莖挺立在半空中，抖動著射出精液。

尚未從高潮的暈眩中恢復神智的耶穌喘著氣將腿間的少年拉起，捧住他的臉、像在啃咬般的吻上他的嘴唇，他們的下半身親暱的貼，少年的陰莖再次挺硬，性器的頂端抵住自己剛剛開拓過的穴口，一點點擠開那裡。青年緊緊抓住少年的背脊，接納著少年一步步的挺進。胸膛彼此貼近，兩具身軀之間沒有任何一點縫隙。

少年喘息著叫出耶穌的名字，為此刻的結合而激動不已。一切都如他所期待的那般美好，強烈的慾望在碰撞與交融，彼此的身心彷彿合二為一，成為一體。

耶穌躺在柔軟的床鋪上張開雙腿，任少年在他身上激烈抽插。他的陰唇紅腫，甬道高熱，溢出的汁水打溼床單，而少年仍鍥而不捨的試圖從他體內搾取更多愛液。猶大衝撞的越來越快，最後射出來時，耶穌的下體已一蹋糊塗。 

在接下來的日子裡，他們都保持著這樣微妙的情人關係。做愛成為了默認的習慣。他們會在四下無人的果林中耳鬢廝磨、在猶大的房間彼此撫慰、在耶穌的房間裡做愛，老宅的每一處都留下了他們愛的痕跡。品嚐過性的美好後的少年，變得更加貪得無厭。午餐過後，他們躺在花圃，身旁蟬鳴吵雜，霧氣從草地緩緩升起，一切都散發著美妙的情慾，猶大望著耶穌時，眼裡有仰慕、愛戀以及毫不掩飾的慾望。少年急切的在耶穌耳邊喘氣，巧聲催促：「跟我做愛吧。我知道你已經濕的不行了。」

他們往往會做到半夜，把耶穌插的精疲力盡，前面後面都是。猶大像隻依偎著母親的羔羊般在躺耶穌的懷裡，感受著他的呼吸、心跳與溫度，心裡靜默，胸腔如鼓。

-

隨著夏日一點一點的過去，耶穌離開的日子也步步逼近，猶大心裡愈發焦慮。他不願面對愛人將離去的事實，因此刻意疏遠耶穌。他拒絕與耶穌出遊、不願與他同桌吃飯，甚至不願用正眼去看他。任何人都看出了他的不對勁，卻都不忍道破少年的小心思。而身為當事人的耶穌從未做出任何反應。

直到耶穌離去之日到來的前幾天，猶大獨自來到河邊消暑。他將雙腳浸泡在清涼的河水之中，心煩意亂的撥弄澄澈的水面。突然，他聽見身後傳來青草被踐踏的聲音。耶穌走到他身旁坐下。 

「我想….」耶穌突然開口「我恐怕是無法在這個暑假內完成論文了。」

猶大抬頭對上對方的笑臉，心裡百感交集，他剛想說些什麼，但話到嘴邊卻又被噎了下去，於是他本能的俯身親吻上了那雙唇。

「你嚇壞了我。」

「在哪方面？」

「所有方面。」但他甘之如飴。

**Author's Note:**

> 滿腦子黃色廢料，並在課堂上瘋狂碼字的我應該真的是變態無誤了。
> 
> 站冷CP雖然會激發創作欲，但是從自己身上割下來的肉其實並不好吃QQ


End file.
